1. Field of the Disclosure
A technique disclosed in the present specification relates to a semiconductor device.
2. Description of Related Art
A semiconductor device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-91618 includes a semiconductor substrate, a main electrode, an insulating protective film, a surface metallic layer, and a solder layer. The main electrode is disposed on the semiconductor substrate. The insulating protective film covers the main electrode, and a part of an upper surface of the semiconductor substrate that is located more circumferentially outward than the main electrode. The insulating protective film has an opening above the main electrode. The surface metallic layer covers the main electrode located in the opening. The surface metallic layer is disposed only in the opening, and is not disposed on the insulating protective film. The solder layer is joined to the surface metallic layer.